


I'm Calling and One Day All Will Know

by bareunloveliness



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Rape/Non-con, F/M, M/M, Voicemail, Voicemails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bareunloveliness/pseuds/bareunloveliness
Summary: Each character has five important thoughts, all collected onto their phones. Four voicemails and one call, one hope, one answer. One they wish they had received, one they wish they left, one they regret leaving, one they wish they never received, and an important phone call. No particular order.Are you going to pick up?





	1. Wendla Bergmann

**Author's Note:**

> I've written group chat fics before, but I'm very fascinated by voicemails. Enjoy!

**A Voicemail She Wishes She Had Received:**

"Wendla, please, pick up. Or at least, hear me out. It's Melchi. I extend my dearest apologies for all that's happened between us. Truly, I have never regretted anything as much as the pain that I have left upon you. It was wrong of me to touch you like that; to force you into something you had no wanting for. Perhaps someday, but it was wrong nonetheless. I understand if you'd like me to refrain from being an active part of your life; I would feel the same way if I were you. I don't ask for your pity. I'm a horrible monster for what I did, and I don't wish for you to deny it. I'm not trying to earn your sympathy, only that you may find it in your heart to one day, not forgive me, but forgive yourself. You know my number. Call if you would like. I will always answer. "

**A Voicemail She Wishes She Had Left:**

"Mama, you must answer me! You never did, not ever, and now I feel as if the walls are closing in. The doctor hasn't returned and I fear as if this is the last message I shall ever leave. For shame! You are killing me, Mama, and you know it. You would rather have your child dead than a disgrace for something that she didn't do! She didn't want, she didn't ask for! I love you, Mama, but please, come back. Save me. I hear him coming! ( _Footsteps echo in the distance_.) I love you, Mama. Tell Ina that I love her as well. I shall see you one-"

**A Voicemail She Regrets Leaving**

"Melchi- whatever happened between us was all on me. I understand if you wouldn't like to speak again, but if you would, meet me in the hayloft tomorrow. I know you like it in there; it's supposed to rain. Just, meet me. We can talk. Please."

**A Voicemail She Wishes She Never Got**

"This is Dr. Simon from Pediatric Care for Wendla Bergmann. ( _He clears his throat.)_ Please come in for an appointment at your earliest convenience or call as soon as possible. I would like to speak with you concerning urgent matters and your last blood test. Thank you."

**A Transcript of an Important Phone Call**

Wendla Bergmann: Mama?

Frau Bergmann: I just got a call from Dr. Simon! At work! You foolish, ignorant child. How could you do this to me?

Wendla Bergmann: I- I don't understand. What did he say?

Frau Bergmann: Who was it? Who's the father?

Wendla Bergmann: The father? Oh- Oh my- I'm not- I can't be-

Frau Bergmann: It would have been about a month ago. How could I have not seen it? How could you have done this!  
Wendla Bergmann: I didn't- I didn't meant to- I didn't want to!

Frau Bergmann: Was it Georg Zirschnitz? Or Hanschen Rilow? Tell me his name!

Wendla Bergmann: No- it- ( _She begins to cry. Her mother raises her voice.)_

Frau Bergmann: Stop crying! Do you have any idea what this means? Who is he? Melchior Gabor?

Wendla Bergmann: I- He- Yes!

Frau Bergmann: I should have known. I shouldn't have let you hang about, let you into those woods on your own. School and back, nothing else. No time for anything else. A child, Wendla! You're with child!

Wendla Bergmann: You didn't tell me! You should have told me!

Frau Bergmann: I have to get back to work. I'm in the break room. It's empty, but I have to get back. We're getting rid of the baby. No daughter of mine will be known as a slut. End of discussion.

Wendla Bermann: Mama, no-

_Called ended._


	2. Moritz Stiefel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz wishes he talked to Melchior differently and not to his father at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had most of this (except the Wendla voicemail) written for a while and I totally forgot. Sorry about that! I've been working on a fic that's a little similar to this one, except it's not told in phonecalls and voicemails- I totally recommend checking it out though- "never one spring, never one awakening, never one story".   
> Anyway, trigger warnings include suicide mentions, the scene when Moritz' dad yells at him, mentions/implied physical abuse.

**A Voicemail He Wishes He Had Received:**

"Herr Stiefel- uh, Moritz. It's Frau- Fanny Gabor. After much consideration, I'd like to extend an offer to take you to America. I can pay for a ticket and maybe a down payment on an apartment, but I would rather be out the money than have you dead. I love you like a son, Moritz. Call back when you get a chance."

**A Voicemail He Wishes He Had Left:**

"Wait, come back. I'm going to kill myself tonight. Please, come back. I need you to stop me. You're my last hope. I don't want to find you dead on a trash heap and I don't want you to find me dead in the snow."

**A Voicemail He Regrets Leaving:**

"Melchior! You have to call back or pick up or text or something! I'm reading that essay that you gave me and it's far more haunting now! To have the monsters in the light rather than the darkness- it's startling to say the least. You must come over now and whisk the nightmares away. Properly this time!"

**A Voicemail He Wishes He Never Got:**

“Moritz? Fuck, pick up. It’s Melchi and- I just got back from the woods- I’ve been running into Wendla for that last few days and I haven’t told you because I didn’t want to ruin it but I think I just have. She told me- it was something about Martha Bessel, Moritz- the girl you used to have affection for? Her father- it’s a very long story, and I’ve hurt Wendla horribly. Please, call me back. I must talk about it."

**A Transcript of an Important Phone Call:**

Herr Stiefel: Moritz. I've just received a call from Herr Knockenbroch. Do you have any idea what it might be about?

Moritz Stiefel: I- I meant to tell you. I knew you would be disappointed, but I wish you understood that I worked-

Herr Stiefel: Clearly you didn't work hard enough. You're a disgrace to the family name. I just had to leave a church luncheon to take the call. How am I supposed to go back inside? You're more pathetic than Robel, imagine that.

Moritz Stiefel: I don't understand why I failed, Father. I can repeat the grade, try again next year. I can go to military or boarding school. I can come back from this if you will let me.

Herr Stiefel: It's no use. Don't call me your father; you're not my son anymore. My son doesn't fail.

Moritz Stiefel: No- wait-

Herr Stiefel: I hope you're pleased with yourself. Goodbye.

_Call Ended._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for ready, I hope to have the next one out soon. I've also changed my Tumblr, it's now @bareunloveliness.


	3. Melchior Gabor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melchior's life revolves around Wendla and Moritz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Suicide mention, rape mention

**A Voicemail He Wishes He Had Received:**

"Melchior. I need your help. I want to kill myself. There's still hope. I'm still alive. And I can be saved. It's not too late, not yet."

**A Voicemail He Wishes He Had Left:**

"Moritz? This is Melchior. I just wanted to call and tell you how much you mean to me. I don't want you to leave. Death, although tempting as ever in these trying times, is not the answer. I don't claim to have the answers, but I'm willing to ask the questions with you. Please, don't do this. I love you, dude. You can't do this. Please."

**A Voicemail He Regrets Leaving:**

"You know what? Fuck you. You don't have to pick up, sure, but you're a dick. Your stupid boyfriend or whatever is the fucking reason that my best friend is failing. He's probably cheating off of you just enough so that Moritz fails. And you know what? Ernst would be fucking fine if he failed. He could be a sailor or a pastor or whatever. Moritz has nothing. Fuck you."

**A Voicemail He Wishes He Never Got:**

"It's Wendla. You're the last person I want to speak to, truly, but I felt it was only proper that you know. Mama just called me and she told me that- that the doctor says I'm pregnant. It's your fault and I can easily find it in my heart to hate you for it. I'm not keeping it, but I figured it was your right to know that your- your assault has resulted in something dreadful. Don't bother calling back."

**A Transcript of an Important Phone Call**

Melchior Gabor: Frau Stiefel? I'm sorry I just missed your call. I was reading. What's happened? I noticed that Moritz wasn't in school today. And what essay are you referring to?

Frau Stiefel: You are hardly in a position to play dumb. It's "The Art of Sleeping With". Of course, it's not an art when it's done what it's done.

Melchior Gabor: And what exactly has it done?

Frau Stiefel: It's killed my son. I know- I'm sure it wasn't your intention and I am finding the hope in my heart not to blame you. You didn't know that Moritz would take such a reaction to such graphic images, I assume. I am granting you the benefit of the doubt. Melchior? Are you there?

Melchior Gabor: Yes, I'm here.

Frau Stiefel: Do you have anything to say for yourself?

Melchior Gabor: Are you saying that Moritz- Moritz took his own life?

Frau Stiefel: Yes, and it's your fault! I know, I pray that you didn't mean to push him. You cared for him, from what I understand, but ultimately, it was you. You might as well have put the gun in his hand.

Melchior Gabor: I am genuinely distraught by your implications, Frau Steifel. Understanding the basics of human anatomy and the pleasure that may be extracted from it is hardly a reason for killing oneself. Impossible standards and a military like parentocracy that forces ideals of perfection and utter failure with no middle ground, that's quite a reason. And a father that loves high grades more than his son, maybe that's a reason too.

Frau Stifel: How dare you insinuate this was my husband's fault?

Melchior Gabor: How dare you dance around the inevitable truth that it is! My best friend, your son is dead and you wish to blame a few pages of knowledge that I only gave him to help him and his pointless fucking grades and sleep schedule! If I hadn't given it to him, his dreams would have kept him awake and he would have failed and died sooner. Call me with funeral details and never call again.

Call ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @honeybeebecki! I also take requests and I love feedback. Are there any specific characters you want to hear voicemails from? Comment below!


End file.
